Stat Trek Vulcan's Legacy
by lonewritertx
Summary: Ambassador Spock's daughter is kidnapped by the Dominion and Spock must team up with Captain's Picard and Sisko to get her back.


Vulcan's Legacy

By

Lonewriter

There was no fear at the sudden attack. Two kidnappers appeared out of a transported beam and leveled their weapons at her. When the scientist saw herself in danger, she knew the Cardasians soldiers were just doing their job. They treated her with caution as they took her into their custody. Secretly she was relieved that she was alone when they came for her so none of her colleges were harmed. Somehow, she knew this day would come.

Captain Benjamin Sisko sat in his office reading the latest issue of the Federation News Service while his son, Jake, watched in anticipation.

"Well, Dad, what do you think?" Jake asked.

"I thought it was well written and quite informative, but you should start asking my permission before you quote me. " he replied.

"Dad, you told me the Dominion are making attempts to take over Vulcan, so I thought I should inform my readers." replied Jake.

"That may be true, but, you should not quote me every time I tell you something in confidence at the dinner table." he responded.

Just as he was about to tell Jake about the difference between a private conversation and an interview, he was interrupted by his combadge.

"Kira to Sisko."

"Sisko here." he said with a sigh. 

"Sir, the Enterprise has just come out of warp and is requesting permission to dock" she replied.

"The Enterprise?" said Jake, with a look of awe on his face.

"Permission granted, assign them to upper pylon three." he answered.

"Aye, sir," Kira responded, " there's just one more thing, Captain Picard would like to speak with you in your office as soon as the ship is docked."

Now why doesn't that surprise me, Sisko said to himself.

"Understood, have Mr. Worf escort him to Ops."

He was just about to inform Jake that he would have to leave, when Jake asked him,

"Dad, do you think I can get an interview with Captain Picard when he's finished speaking to you."

"I'll ask him, but you have to leave now, Jake." he answered, "We'll talk again later."

Jake nodded, acknowledging his father. He then hurried to watch the Enterprise dock.

Lt. Commander Worf paced in front of the air lock waiting for his former captain to exit, but just as he was about to check the status display, the air lock doors opened. Captain Jean Luc Picard entered Deep Space 9.

"Captain Picard, welcome back to Deep Space 9." Worf said.

"Thank you, Worf, it's good to see you again." Picard replied.

"I am to escort you to Captain Sisko's office, so if you will follow me, sir."

As they walked in unison down the corridors, Worf wondered the whole time what this visit 

was all about? He knew that if this had been a regular visit, they would have received notice of the Enterprise's upcoming arrival well in advance. With their destination reached, Worf hesitated in asking Picard this question.

Captain Picard entered Sisko's office alone after he heard "Come."

He did not know how Sisko was going to take the news he was about to deliver.

Standing up and reaching out his hand, Sisko stated.

"Captain Picard, welcome back to Deep Space 9."

"Thank you, Captain" Picard replied, returning the handshake, "but I don't know how welcome I'll feel after you find out why I'm here."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" said Sisko, indicating the chair in front of him as he sat down.

Picard remained standing and took a deep breath. "Very well, I'm here to relieve you of command," announced Picard with a serious look upon his face.

"I don't understand." Sisko said.

Captain Picard then handed Captain Sisko a data PADD and Sisko began to read it.

To:Captain Benjamin Sisko

Commanding Officer

Deep Space 9, USS Defiant

You are hereby ordered to relinquish command of the USS Defiant to Captain Jean Luc Picard as of star date 52113.

Alyna Nychayev

Fleet Admiral

Star Fleet Command

"OK, I've read it, now I would like that explanation." Sisko responded. Picard began, "Three days ago, a cybernetic engineer named Dr. Saran was kidnapped from her lab at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"That sounds serious, but what does that have to do with the Defiant?" Sisko asked.

"Star Fleet security believes that she was kidnapped by the Dominion because the Founders want to transform the Jem'Hadar into Borg-like drones."

"Does Star Fleet security believe Dr. Saren is being held behind the Cardassion border?" questioned Sisko.

"Yes they do, and the Defiant possesses something the Enterprise does not." Picard explained.

"A cloaking device." Sisko finished for him.

"Now you know the basis of the mission." Picard said.

"Ops to Sisko." interrupted Kira.

"Yes Colonel." Sisko replied. "Go ahead."

Her voice almost sounded concerned when she said, "Sir, a Romulan shuttle craft has just de-cloaked and they are hailing us."

Sisko said, "I'm on my way."

Their meeting abruptly ended, so the two captains entered Ops just as Colonel Kira turned toward Sisko, anticipating his next command.

"On screen." he commanded.

As the view screen shifted from the Romulan shuttle, Sisko could not help being nervous, although he could not understand why, until he saw the face of a legend.

This legend asked, "Captain Sisko, I request permission to transport abroad Deep Space 9."

Without hesitation, Sisko replied, "Permission granted."

The entire Ops staff stood in astonishment. A living legend was about to come aboard Deep Space 9.

"Chief O'Brien," ordered Sisko, "Prepare to transport the ambassador directly to Ops."

"Aye, sir, the coordinates are locked in," replied O'Brien.

"Energize." requested Sisko.

As the golden shimmer of the Cardassion built transporter began to fade, the entire staff in Ops stood in awe as the Vulcan materialized.

"Ambassador Spock, I am Captain Benjamin Sisko." he paused, then said, " Welcome aboard Deep Space 9."

"Thank you Captain," replied Spock. "I am honored to be here."

Stepping forward, Picard said, "Ambassador Spock, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"I am honored to see you again as well, Captain," Spock responded, "It is a matter of importance, that I speak to you."

"I know, " Picard responded, "I know."

Looking at Spock again and feeling the bond that connected them, he knew this would be a complicated mission.

Spock looked at Picard saying, " I thought as much."

"Well, I'm still confused," replied Sisko, "what does your presence on DS9 have to do with Captain Picard?"

"If we can talk in private, I believe I can answer all your questions. " said Spock.

As the three men entered Sisko's office, Worf could not help but appear disturbed by the recent events unfolding before him.

"Worf, is something wrong?" asked Ezri Dax.

"No," he replied, "I am just concerned that something is about to happen and I want to know what that is?"

"I can't believe you, Worf, you were never this noisy in the past."

He said in his defense, "I am not being 'noisy'. I am just concerned for the safety of my commanding officer."

"Yeah, right." replied Dax with a smile on her face.

Ben Sisko could not believe that he was standing face to face with Spock again. He wondered if Spock would recognize him from his brief visit to the past on board the original Enterprise?

"As I inquired before, what does this missing Vulcan scientist have to do with you, Ambassador?" Sisko said.

"It is really quite simple, Captain," Spock replied, " Saren is my daughter."

Sisko could not believe what he just heard, "I was unaware you had a daughter?"

"And you wouldn't know," Spock explained. "Saren felt it would be logical to hide her identity in order to advance her career without influence from my name." He continued, "All her life, this secret has been her safe guard as well. Can you understand the danger she is in?"

"Spock," said Picard, " I cannot allow you to accompany me on this mission."

"You do not have a choice, Captain. Although I am an ambassador, I still retain the rank of Admiral in Starfleet, and I am giving you a direct order," he responded.

"I intend to log protest with Starfleet Command." Threatened Picard.

Spock willfully replied, "Do what you think is right, but I intend to see that my daughter is returned home."

Picard's eyes locked onto Spock's and the two shared an understanding. Picard was the first to look away. "I'll let you know when I have confirmation." He stated.

"I would be grateful." Spock said.

Captain Sisko watched the exchange between the two other men and felt their wills engage and retreat. He knew that if he were in Spock's place, he would feel the same way.

Spock turned to leave Picard and Sisko. He wanted to retire his stateroom that had been already assigned to him. It was time for his evening meditation and he wanted to maintain control over his emotions as well as this mission. Later that day, Picard had received conformation that the Ambassador would be joining his mission. He hoped it would not be a mistake.

As the following days passed, Picard chose his team with care and began training for the rescue in holosuite 3. He had chosen as few crew members as possible. Now it was time to see Sisko again.

Standing before the Captain's office, Picard, Crusher, Odo and Spock awaited the invitation to enter. Walking through the opening doors, Picard handed the data PADD to Sisko.

He read it silently, and then said, "Captain Picard, if you could give me a run down on why you have chosen these crew members, I'd be most happy."

Picard cleared his throat and answered, "Starfleet Security has discovered that Saren was taken to Celtris III. A few years ago, Dr. Crusher and Commander Worf accompanied me on a mission, but they managed to escape." Picard grimly replied. "I was held captive there for a while."

"I see. I think I can guess why you need Odo, but I think you need two additional people to go with you as well." Sisko stated.

"I'm always open to suggestions, Captain," said Picard. "Whom else do you have in mind?"

"Me, for starters, because as you are familiar with Celtris III, I am familiar with the Defiant."

"Who else?"

"Garak." replied Sisko.

"The Cardassion tailor?" asked Dr. Crusher.

"One in the same."

"Why him?" asked Spock.

"Garak was in the Obsidian Order and he may be able to find out exactly where Dr. Saran is through his contacts on Cardassia." Odo replied.

"Do you think Garak will help us?" asked Picard.

"I can guarantee it," said Sisko with a sadistic smile.

The USS Defiant was a small vessel built for battle, but now it would be used for a rescue mission. The ship would only have a skeleton crew and the primary away team. Picard remained optimistic about the success of the mission. He intended only to have Crusher, Worf and Odo join him, but now, the number of people joining had swelled to include Spock and Garak for the away team. Sisko and Chief O'Brien were staying on the Defiant.

"Computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Jean Luc Picard. Authorization, Sisko delta omega three." ordered Sisko.

"Authorization code verified, USS Defiant is now under the command of Captain Jean Luc

Picard" replied the computer.

Captain Picard was still feeling self-conscious for taking command of a fellow captain's vessel, especially since the former captain of the Defiant would stay on board with him.

"Picard to Ops, requesting permission to depart."

"Permission granted, Defiant, and good luck, Ops out," answered Colonel Kira.

"Release docking clamps."

"Docking clamps released, sir." Replied O'Brien.

"Chief, lay in a course for Celtris III at warp 7."

"Course and speed laid in, sir." Answered O'Brien.

Worf watched his former captain perform, what Riker had dubbed, the Picard maneuver, where he would tug on the front of his tunic, point his index finger at the view screen and say,

"Engage." ordered Picard.

Garak entered the bridge and addressed Picard, "Captain, may I offer a suggestion?"

"Of course." he replied, giving his full attention to Garak.

"The Dominion have been monitoring DS9 for quite some time and I think it would be wise to cloak the ship so that you will throw off any chance they may have to find us as we cross the border."

"You think they know we're coming?" Picard asked.

"Yes, and if you want this mission to succeed, you will follow my advice." informed Garak.

Picard nodded his agreement. "Mr. Worf, engage the cloaking device." He ordered.

"Cloak engaged." Worf replied.

"Thank you Mr. Garak." Picard said, "Mr. Worf, you will take first watch. I will be in my quarters."

"Aye Captain."

Worf checked his instrument readings again as the Captain left the bridge. First watch would be the most boring. He wished Ezri were here to talk to him.

The next two days passed without incident as the operating crew continued their routine duties while Picard and the away team conducted exercises for their upcoming rescue attempt. Garak informed them of some changes to the planet after the Dominion's alliance with Cardassia. One was the Dominion had constructed a research station on Celtris III, and that Gul Madred commanded the research station.

"I assumed after his failure of obtaining information from me, Madred would have been stripped of command." Picard stated.

"Far from it," replied Garak, "he was promoted." He went on to explain; "They didn't see Madred as a failure, instead found the tapes of your interrogation most entertaining."

"Well, I thought you were a goner for sure and we that would be stuck with Jellico as our Captain." replied Beverly.

"It was a nightmare for me as well." replied Picard.

"You do realize that Madred still has a personal grudge, not only towards the Federation," Garak responded, " but you in particular."

"Why is that?" asked Sisko, looking at Picard with interest. "I'd like to hear the whole story."

"A few years ago," Picard began, " I was relieved from command of the Enterprise D. I was then ordered to go to Celtris III to search for metagenic weapons, but it was a ruse."

"How so?" Sisko inquired.

"The Cardassians were only interested in my knowledge of Federation strategies in case of an attack on Cardassia." he replied. "He employed a technique where he shined four lights at me and wanted me to say there were five lights."

"In short," he continued, "no matter how much you think you are prepared for torture, it's never something you want tested."

"Fascinating," replied Spock. "Do you think that kidnapping Saren could be another 'ruse'?"

"Yes, that thought had crossed my mind." Picard said, "but I don't know for sure."

He looked at the Vulcan with some sympathy in his heart but kept his face calm. "For what ever reason, Spock. They will have to keep her safe." Understanding the human need to reassure, Spock nodded his head and thanked the Captain.

Twenty-Four hours later, the Defiant entered orbit around Celtris III. The away team prepared themselves for the rescue, while Captain Sisko would stay on board the ship in case the Jem'Hadar discovered them. Picard gave Chief O'Brien the coordinates that he and Garak had chosen as the safest place to beam down.

The away team transported into a valley approximately twenty kilometers from the base. The small team proceeded towards their destination.

Each member was aware of the danger and kept silent as they climbed over terrain covered with odd bushes. The air was heavy with dust and the smells were unpleasant. Despite his advance in years, Spock still maintained a steady pace the others had to follow. Each one carried a portable thoron generator so their movements would be picked up as nothing more than static discharge. After only half way there, they had to stop and rest. With the filter masks clogged, they cleaned them as best they could.

A few hours later, the away team ended their long trek when they came across a door embedded in a rock wall. Worf proceeded as planned by emitting an energy dampening pulse around the door with his tricorder. Next, he began firing his phaser around the seal. In a matter of seconds, the door began to give way. The team entered the adjacent chamber, only to be confronted by two more doors.

"Now which way?" whispered Beverly.

"You know I helped design this type of base, when I was a member of the Obsidian Order." He said.

Dr. Crusher remarked, "You must be so proud."

Garak nodded, "As a matter of fact, I am."

"The tricorder can't penetrate either door," said Worf.

Ambassador Spock continued to telepathically scan the area as the others kept a look out for any indication that they had been discovered by the Dominion. Spock broke the silence and informed the team that he had located his daughter.

"Where?" Picard asked.

"I would estimate that she is being held approximately 3 kilometers north of our present location."

Garak took out a sketch and looked at it. "From what I can see that would be laboratories wing." He stated, showing the Captain where he suspected.

"Worf, open that door." commanded Picard, pointing to the door on his right.

"Yes captain." He said as he began to work on the seal surrounding it.

A few moments later, the away team entered a corridor that for some reason reminded Odo of Deep Space 9's. This did not feel right, he thought. They continued down the corridor, scanning for security monitors with their tricorders that were set on low power to prevent detection.

Spock paused for a moment and said, "I sense Saren is nearby."

Dr. Crusher looked up from her tricorder and said, "I believe I have located her three floors above us."

Garak nodded and said, "That might be her personal quarters." He suggested a turbolift that was just ahead of them.

Picard was about to lead his team to the nearest turbolift, when three Jem'Hadar soldiers saw

them and took aim with their weapons. Spock was the first to fire his phaser rifle and Worf fired right after. Between the two of them, they managed to render the soldiers unconscious. The next thing Worf knew, everything started to go black. The last word he spoke was "Gas…" as he felt the Captain fall next to him.

When he awoke, the first thing Worf did was to sit up and look for his fellow teammates.

The cell was confining. The room measured ten meters by twenty meters so gray cots was side by side. The force field appeared to be at full strength. Everyone was accounted for except Odo. He could only guess where the changeling had gone.

"Mr. Worf, are you injured?" asked Spock, from the cot next to his.

"No, Ambassador, but the others?"

"They are still unconscious, but otherwise, they are satisfactory," he answered. "It appears that Constable Odo is no longer among us."

"I wouldn't worry about Odo, he can take care of himself." Worf responded. He sat up holding his head, wishing the pounding would stop.

Spock held up his hand and asked Worf, "With your permission, I believe I can alleviate some of the pain you are feeling."

Worf was not too sure he wanted the Vulcan reading his mind. "No thank you Sir. I…am fine."

Spock insisted, "I can assure you, Mr. Worf that the method I employ will be for pain only. I won't invade your privacy."

After a few minutes of pounding in his Klingon head, he reconsidered. Leaning forward, he

allowed Spock to touch him. Carefully Spock composed himself in preparation to block the pain receptors. He knew that Klingons could withstand a great deal of pain and was prepared for what he felt. At first, it was blinding and it made both Spock and Worf gasp simultaneously. Then Spock took control blocking the receptors until it subsided. Just before he withdrew, Spock caught a glimpse of the Klingon mind. It's passions made him marvel as much as the brutality appalled him.

Worf looked briefly at Spock, then away. He simply said, "Thank you."

Odo had changed himself into a Talarian hook spider in order to avoid detection after the rest of the group was rendered unconscious from the Cardasion equivalent of anesthezinegas. He searched until he finally found the Vulcan woman. Watching her for a moment, he judged the best way to approach her. He willed himself back into his original gelatinous form and slid through the vent. Saren heard something that made her turn around and stare. Seeing this type of being on one other occasion still fascinated her.

"Dr. Saren?" Odo asked, after he resumed his normal form.

"Yes, and you are a Founder." She stated.

"I am Constable Odo, head of security on Deep Space 9," he said.

"Why have you come?" She asked.

He told her, "It was determined you were in danger and there is a team here to rescue you, although, it seems they have been captured."

"Who would attempt this?" she asked him.

"No small group I assure you," he said looking over the security system.

While he went about his business of disarming the barriers, he told her what had occurred and who was on this mission.

She stared at Odo for a moment, attempting to decipher the logic of his tale, "Why would my father risk his life and leave Romulus in order to rescue me. It is illogical." She said.

"I understand why," he responded, " although I do not have any children, there is someone I would risk my life for."

"Where is Spock now?" She asked.

"He is in a holding cell, two floors below." Odo replied.

Saren told him, "We have to rescue him."

"That is my wish as well." He replied. "Now if you can help me with the rest of the security measures, I believe we can form a plan."

When everyone was awake and still getting over the effects of the gas, Captain Picard was attempting to find a means of escape by breaking into a wall panel with a tool that was hidden in his clothes. After a moment of futility, he gave up. If Spock and Worf were unable to break out of their cell, then he would have to wait.

"Garak, do you know how we can escape?" Picard asked.

"If I did, don't you think I would have already used it?" he answered.

"What I want to know," Worf demanded, " is how Sisko 'persuaded' you to come on this mission in the first place?"

"Let's just say, he made me an offer, I couldn't refuse."

"Do you regret it now?" Beverly asked him.

"I probably will when they kill me." Garak said.

Captain Sisko was getting worried, the away team was two hours overdue in reporting in. He was also under orders not to attempt to contact them.

"Captain, we've got company." O'Brien said nervously.

" Report." Sisko ordered.

"Two Jem'Hadar warships closing in off the port bow."

"Computer, what is the status of the cloaking device?" Sisko asked.

"Cloaking device is operating within normal parameters," responded the computer.

"Chief, any sign that we've been detected?"

"I don't think so."

"Are they scanning with an anti proton beam?"

"Not yet." O'Brien responded.

Great, Sisko thought, the away team is overdue and now this.

"Then we will move into a higher orbit." Sisko said, "just to be on the safe side."

O'Brien, made the corrections and replied, "Aye, sir."

"Why did you think your father would not come for you?" Odo asked.

"I knew he would come, however," she paused, " I had predicted he might see my kidnapping as what it is."

"That being?"

"A trap."

"So you're not working on cybernetics for the Dominion?" he asked her.

Saren nodded her head and replied, "Yes I am, but they are more interested in what Spock can do for them."

"What might that be?"

"Forcing him to sign a treaty between the Dominion and Vulcan."

"Now that makes sense," said Odo. "With another treaty, the Dominion can force settlements on Vulcan."

Saren said, "That would be a disaster for Vulcan."

Spock sensed the approach of others and knew they would soon find out why Saren was really taken. Outside the force field of their cell stood four Jem'Hadar soldiers, a Cardassion and a Vorta.

"Ambassador Spock," began the Cardassian, " welcome to Celtris III. I would normally introduce myself, but, I think this time, I will let Captain Picard do the honor."

"Madred, You don't know the meaning of the word honor." Picard responded curtly.

"I have missed our talks, Picard. I know your stay this time will be even more satisfactory." Said Madred. His voice held a sinister promise.

Picard replied, bravely, "I only hold contempt for you."

"Enough," interrupted the Vorta, " let us dispense with this useless talk and get to the reason you are here."

She stepped forward and said, "Ambassador Spock, I am Koran, the Vorta assigned to this planet by the Founders." She stated, "What we want from you is within your power to grant us."

Spock knew this was a very dangerous adversary before him. Now their motive became clear to him.

"There is a treaty being drawn up with the Dominion and Vulcan to have settlements on the home world. We want you to sign it."

"What makes you think I would hand you that treaty, even if I had the ability"? Replied Spock.

"If you do not give me with what I want," Koran responded, " then I will gladly kill your daughter." Pointing a weapon at Captain Picard, she turned off the force field. Pointing her finger to Spock, she ordered, "Take him!"

The two soldiers motioned Spock to come out of the cell. Without looking back, he stepped forward as the force field came back on giving a small push to his back.

Madred looked at Picard and said, "I'll be back for you later."

"You can't keep us here," said Picard, "The Federation will…"

"Will what!" shouted Madred, "launch an attack? I think not."

He looked at those in the cell with supreme smugness and informed them, "Soon we will have the ship that brought you here. All of you will be prosecuted for treason in our courts."

"Can they do that?" whispered Beverly, as they watched as Koran and Madred lead Spock away.

"Unfortunately, they can." Said Picard.

Odo and Saren had come up with a plan to free the prisoners and destroy the work she had been forced to do for the Dominion. Although the plan was simple, if it didn't work, then they would all most likely die.

While Saren sat at the computer terminal making a virus to destroy the cybernetics research, Odo crawled his way back through the air ducts until he came upon the cell holding Picard and the others. He saw that Spock was already gone and knew he had to work quickly.

He proceeded down the air duct until he came to a junction where he changed his direction.

He went straight towards the power center of the base. Once there, he immediately changed into a Cardassion soldier. Making note of which power module went to the communications and which one went to the dampening field, Odo was able to locate what he needed to disable both by a remote control.

After he managed to secure a COM channel, Odo told Sisko his plan. The only problem would be transporting everyone. In order to beam the away team up, the Defiant would have to lower shields. The two warships were still in orbit, no doubt looking for the Defiant.

Sisko asked, "Chief, how fast can you get a lock on the away team?"

"I believe I can get a lock on everyone in about three seconds."

"We just need to wait until we get their signal," Sisko responded, and then we can go home, he added to himself. When the power of dampening field dropped a little on the base, he began locating the small away team. Finding their body signatures, he wished they would hurry up.

Gul Madred sat behind his desk staring at the Vulcan wondering what it would take to break a Vulcan's will. He had told Spock they would kill his daughter if he did not cooperate, but he did not think it would work. He thought about his own daughter and the strange power she had over him. Spock's might be different, but the premise would still be the same.

They did not have the time for a month long interrogation, so it had to be something quick and effective. He knew just the drugs to use on Spock.

"Spock, I dislike what I am about to do, but I think you will change your mind shortly."

Spock replied, "I do not think you can change my mind, or my ethics."

"Perhaps, but it will be fun for me to try." Gul Madred signaled Koran to prepare the hypospray.

She checked the dosage to make sure it would not kill the Vulcan too quickly. Standing behind Spock, Koran quickly injected the drug into his neck. Spock reacted by holding his neck and looking with concern at Madred. "What was that?" he asked.

Koran stated, "That was a little something to help you relax, now unless you get an antidote, you won't live past four days."

Spock could feel the drug coursing inside him and willed himself to not let it have control.

Watching a few moments longer, Madred noted the struggle going on within Spock. It was time for the next phase. "Koran," he commanded, "Go and prepare the ship for departure. We will leave when this task is complete."

Koran nodded and glanced at Spock as she left the room. Finally, she thought, I could get off this wrenched planet.

He said to the guard on duty, " Bring her in."

The doors to his office parted and Saren, daughter of Spock, entered the room accompanied by a Cardassion guard. Having not seen his daughter in person for many years, Spock was struck by how much the years had matured her. She always favored her mother.

With a nod of her head, she was the first to speak. "I greet you, Father."

"I am…. pleased to see that you are unharmed." he responded.

"I am also pleased."

Madred stood up behind Saren and put his hands on her shoulder. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he said, "My dear Dr. Saren, I want you to know that I am pleased with the work you have provided for the Dominion."

Saren hid within her the revulsion she felt at his touch.

He went on to say, "You have advanced cybernetics for the Dominion to the next generation."

Spock realized what Madred was attempting, but he could not help himself. The drug was working to break down his emotional barriers.

"I am afraid that your usefulness to us has ended." Madred replied. "However you may choose to stay with me as a slave."

Spock reacted with anger saying, "You will not treat her that way!"

"Ah," Madred said, "I see you are ready to negotiate. Bring me the treaty." He commanded.

"I will not sign this treaty." Spock exclaimed, "You can drug me and shame me, but I will not sign it!"

Saren was shocked by her father's outburst. She saw the shame reflected on his face. Turning away, she tried to think of a way to stop Madred.

"Perhaps," Saren said, "I should speak to my father alone."

Madred looked at her thoughtfully. He reasoned to himself, yes, the daughter has the power. He asked her, "Do you think you can get him to sign it?"

For the first time in her life, Saren told a fib. "I'm sure of it."

Spock glared at Madred with certain hatred.

Looking pleased, Gul Madred motioned the guards to leave. Just as he closed the door behind him, he said, "You have five minutes."

Would it be enough time, she wondered. Quickly she pressed her fingers to Spock's temples and felt his emotional state in a jumble. He was drugged with a powerful toxin. From a pocket in her gown she pulled out the COM badge Odo gave her. Turning it on, she spoke quickly, "Saren to Sisko, are you there?"

Sisko was surprised to hear her voice. "Sisko here," He asked, "what can I do for you?"

Spock took her hand saying, "What are you doing?"

Saren said, "Getting you out of here."

She requested Sisko beam Spock directly to sick bay. "He is in need of medical attention."

Just as Sisko was about to order the beam up, the dampening field coming back to full strength interrupted them.

Madred pushed open the door and said, "None of you will leave this planet alive."

He went to stand before Saren telling her, "You have deceived me and for that your father will suffer."

"No, you must not." She insisted. "Punish me instead."

Madred considered her request while, holding the phaser on her.

Spock felt himself mentally slipping away. "Give me the treaty." He commanded, "I'll sign it."

A Cardassion soldier came in behind Madred to shut the door to the office. Saren looked past Madred and saw it began to change shape. In moments, a Werebeast stood behind Madred ready to attack. Looking up from watching Spock shakily sign his name, endorsing the treaty, Madred saw Saren's expression and felt the hot breath.

Unable to utter a word as the beast descended upon his chest, Madred hit the floor with a loud thud and went unconscious. Spock stood up, ready to do battle with the beast.

"Stop father," Saren said, "It is Odo trying to free us."

The Werebeast looked at Madred for a minute then the shimmering began as Odo changed into a facsimile of Madred.

Odo said, "Quickly, help me hide him."

They were able to tie Madred up and push his body under the desk.

Spock was tempted to leave the Cardassion with a mind meld headache.

"Now what do we do?" asked Saren.

"Just follow my lead no matter what." Replied Odo. "This will not be an easy escape."

With just a quick knock on the door, Koran entered the room and looked at Madred.

"Well?" She asked, "Is the treaty signed?"

"Yes," replied Madred/Odo, "We can go now."

Koran snatched up the treaty to study it and smiled, saying, "Good work, Madred. Let us take care of all the prisoners at once." She told the guard with her to bind the two prisoners and follow her. While they were walking out, Odo made sure he was directly in front of Saren and Spock.

Captain Picard did not know what had happened. One minute, he was on a bunk trying to figure out how to escape, and the next minute, the guards turned off the force field, ordering them all out. Picard, Crusher, Worf, and Garak were led to an interrogation room.

Beverly whispered, "This doesn't look good."

Picard said, "Maybe something has happened with Saren and Spock."

They all looked towards the opposite door as it opened to admit Gul Madred and Koran leading Spock and Saren in shackles. Holding the treaty in triumph, Koran declared that all the prisoners would be taken to Cardassia and put on trial.

Odo immediately tapped the remote, which triggered a power outage. Then the lights went out causing confusion among the guards. Koran was shouting at them to not let the prisoners escape, but they ran out of the room thinking the base was under attack.

She took out her phaser to shoot where she last saw them, but Spock was quicker and able to see in the dim light. He knocked her out with one hit and took the treaty back. Saren and Spock went towards Picard with their arms still bound. Odo had changed back and was trying to direct them out. They filed out the way they had come then stopped to regroup.

Dr. Crusher asked, "So which way do we go now?"

Worf suggested, "I think we should use this time to escape and acquire some weapons."

"Worf is right," Picard, said, "we need to leave, now."

"By all means, follow me," replied Garak. "Why else do you think Sisko asked me to come?"

Garak flipped on a mini light and looked at his sketch. "If we stay in this corridor and head east, we will come upon a beam out point very shortly."

Following the others, Odo took out his combadge and tried to reach Defiant. When the signal came through, he handed it to Picard.

"Picard to Defiant."

"Sisko here, it's good to hear your voice again."

"The feeling is mutual," replied Picard, then he asked, "Can you lower shields long enough for transport?"

"I don't think so," Sisko paused to look at his instruments, "we have are hands full at the moment with two Jem'Hadar warships in orbit and they are transmitting an anti proton beam sweep in an attempt to locate us."

"Stand by, we'll see what we can do from down here."

"Understood." Sisko replied.

Garak made his way to a computer console to give the ship in orbit new orders. He hoped the old codes were still being used. When he saw the command file was accessed, he told Picard to have Sisko stand by.

"Picard to Defiant."

"Go ahead." answered Sisko.

"Garak will transmit orders to the Jem'Hadar ships computers ordering them to leave orbit."

"How long until the Jem'Hadar realize it is a false order?" Sisko asked.

"Not long, that is why we only have about thirty seconds more for you to lower your shields and beam us up."

"We're ready when you are."

"Garak, send the signal on my mark." Picard ordered.

"I'm ready now, but you should know that the shields will automatically reset after five seconds."

"Everyone is ready." Said Picard, "Make it so."

The Jem'Hadar ships were sent on a course to the other side of the planet. Odo tapped his

remote that took out the communications on that base.

The shields were dropped on the base at the exact same time they dropped on the Defiant as it de-cloaked. Chief O'Brien transported the away team on board.

Sisko asked, "Do you have them?"

O'Brien said, " Yes, all are present, but Dr. Saren is being held in the transporter stasis due to a dangerous object on her."

"We'll handle that in a moment, Ensign, set a course for the border and raise shields."

"Engage." Picard ordered, as he walked on to the bridge. "Maximum warp, please."

Sisko noted, "Sir, the Jem'Hadar ships are in pursuit."

"Worf, prepare a volley of quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire once we're in range."

"Aye, sir, torpedoes ready and the enemy vessels are within range."

"Fire." ordered Picard.

The quantum torpedoes exited the rear of the Defiant and acquired their target but only one impacted on the enemy ships hull. The ship shuddered for a moment but recovered from the explosion and fired at the Defiant. It vibrated under the phaser fire but still proceeded towards the border.

Picard ordered O'Brien, "Chief, beam Dr. Saren directly to sick bay."

"Yes, sir," he responded, "Dr. Crusher and Spock are on their way there now."

"Medical emergency, Dr. Crusher to sick bay." informed the computer.

"I know, I know." Said Beverly as she got into the turbolift.

"Chief, as soon as we are within range of the border, open a hailing frequency to the Enterprise." Picard ordered.

"We won't be within rage for about fifteen minutes."

"Do you think you can hold them off, Worf?"

"Yes sir."

The Captain said, "Then please do so."

The three vessels continued to exchange fire, but the Dominion vessels were achieving their goal and the Defiant was beginning to lose the battle.

O'Brien said, "Captain, Madred is hailing us."

"Open a channel," Picard said, "I hope they don't expect us to surrender."

Madrid's face appeared and his voice crackled with distortion. "Captain, I commend you on your escape, but you will still die." He held up a small device and said, "When I push this button, a virus will begin to spread through your ship until everyone is dead. Surrender now and you will live."

"Still giving me one-sided choices, Madred." Said Picard, "I assure you we have everything under control, but thanks for your concern, Picard out."

"Shields down sixty five percent." Worf announced.

"Captain, we're within hailing distance to the Enterprise." O'Brien said.

"Open a hailing frequency."

"Hailing frequencies open."

"Picard to Enterprise."

"Riker here, go ahead, sir."

"We will cross the border in five minutes and we are bringing company."

"I take it you were successful." Riker responded.

"That would be a logical assumption." Picard said, "Just be ready."

"Understood, the cavalry is on the way."

While this battle was taking place, another one was in sickbay. When Dr. Saren materialized in sickbay, she was immediately put on a scanner bed and encased in a force field while Dr. Crusher studied the read out in front of her.

She said, "It looks to me like a capsule of some kind."

"Computer, analyze the contents of the capsule." she ordered.

The computer intoned, "Capsule contains tricyanate."

"I'll have to operate now. Computer, prepare the patient and activate the E. M. H."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency?" asked the hologram.

"The patient has an capsule containing tricyanate that will rupture in her chest cavity if we don't remove it."

She quickly opened up the chest cavity with a laser scalpel where the capsule was hidden.

Taking it gently with forceps, she set it in a container, while the E.M.H checked her vital signs and further capsules. Sealing up the container, Beverly said, "Computer, drop the force field now, the virus is contained."

Dr. Crusher asked, "Dr., will you close for me?"

"I'm a doctor, not a seamstress."

"Fascinating, a holographic Leonard McCoy." Said Spock.

Checking again to make sure Saren was okay, she stepped back holding the container. Scanning it with a tricorder, she saw that the capsule had just broken open.

Spock breathed a sigh of relief as the container was put inside a chamber for disposal.

"Now it's your turn."

She held up the tricorder and said, "Your color is off and you are full of toxin."

She commented, "Thankfully this poison isn't very exotic."

As the Defiant crossed into Federation space, the Enterprise came within range and released a massive volley of quantum torpedoes and phaser fire. The Defiant turned back to face the war ships and began firing the pulse phaser's. One of the Jem'Hadar ships exploded and the other retreated back into Cardassion space.

The two Federation starships set a course for Deep Space 9, while Captain Picard requested LaForge to transport an engineering team from the Enterprise over to the Defiant to assist Chief O'Brien in temporary repairs.

Five hours later, both ships arrived at Deep Space 9. The teams departed the Defiant and soon were standing in Sisko's office.

"Captain Sisko, I hereby return command of this vessel back to you," Picard stated, "Computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Benjamin Sisko, authorization, Picard, delta, omega three."

"USS Defiant is now under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko." the computer stated.

"I relieve you, sir." Sisko stated.

"I stand relieved." Picard responded.

Captains Sisko and Picard sat in Sisko's office along with Spock and Saren who were finishing the closing reports to Starfleet.

Sisko asked, "Dr. Saren, do you think any of your research might be used?"

"No," she replied, "I implanted a computer virus that would destroy any research in the computers main frame."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Picard said.

Spock looked at both Captains and said, "I would like to thank you for helping me rescue Saren."

"You don't need to thank us, we were simply following orders." Sisko replied.

"Nevertheless, I am…grateful to you both."

Picard said, "You're most welcome."

Spock stated, "Vulcan's do not show affection in the same manner as humans, however, children are believed to be our contribution towards a better future."

"Ambassador, humans feel the same way." Picard added.

"Indeed." Spock replied, "All children are our legacy."

Back on Celtris 3, Gul Madred held up a data rod and showed it to Koran.

He said, "Inform the Dominion that we have a copy of Dr. Saren's research.

The Drone study will continue on track. How soon will I get the first group for experimentation?" he asked with anticipation.


End file.
